Push Away
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Neal has an allergic reaction some things about Neal and Mozzie's relationship come to light that Peter didn't know.


Another White Collar fic! Yay! Just so you know I have a list of White Collar and Common Law that I'm going to be writing up. I hope you guys like them.

Warnings: None that I can see but tell me if you see them.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Yawning into his hand Neal found himself placing the file he was reading down. He and the rest of the team had been working on a case for the last few weeks and they weren't any closer to finding any answer. It was the hardest case he had worked so far and he both loved and hated it.

His whole body ached from sitting at the table for so long and as much as he wanted to stand up to stretch his limbs he was too enthralled. It wasn't often that he ran into someone that could pull off a crime that he couldn't. Hell, he didn't even have an idea how they had pulled it off.

Rolling his neck he heard his spine cracking in a few places causing him to let out a satisfied groan. It felt so good and he found himself standing up needing to feel more of that. The sound of his joints popping filled the room followed by him sighing. He never wanted to sit down again.

Blue eyes looked around the room only to notice that he was alone. The last time he looked up Jones, Diana, and the rest of the Harvards were sitting around. The sun was also up. Now it looked like ti was well into the night. He was supposed to meet up with Mozzie for dinner. The man would not be pleased.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he saw that it was a little after eight and that he had more than a few missed texts. Knowing it would be better to have this conversation outside of the office he put his jacket on and started to the elevator. He really didn't want to do this.

As he made his way through the bullpen he heard his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since lunch and that was nothing to write home about. Even though he was on his way home he felt as if he had to put some food in him now. Just enough to make the sick feeling leave for the trip to the apartment.

Stopping at the little kitchen he looked around for something to snack on. There really wasn't much there and he was getting ready to walk away when a bag of crackers caught his eye. He figured that no one would notice if he stole a handful he opened the bag and took a handful out. Popping a few in his mouth he shut the bag and started towards the elevator already typing in Mozzie's number.

He got a few steps in before he found himself clearing his throat. It felt so odd. Almost as if he couldn't swallow. He knew that he knew the feeling but his brain just didn't seem to be working. Reaching up he undid his tie hoping that would help. When he didn't he found himself leaning against his desk his eyes shut.

It was starting to feel as if he couldn't breathe. He tried to to keep himself calm and breathing evenly, but he could feel himself panicking. Opening his eyes he looked at the phone in his hand. He knew that he should call someone, but his vision was fuzzy enough that he couldn't read the numbers.

He watched as his hand began to shake so badly his phone fell to the floor. A soft noise fell form his lips at that. He needed to call Mozzie and tell him that he was sorry he was late. Mozzie always hated it whenever he was late or changed planes. He hated making the man upset with him.

Only thinking of the phone he bent down only to have a wave of dizziness fill him. His whole body pitched forward crumbling to the floor. Laying there trying to pull some air into his lungs he felt himself dig his nails into his palms as black spots filled his vision.

A voice in the back of his mind told him to get to the phone and press call. He needed help and if he passed out before he got to the phone than there was no telling when someone would find him. He got his fingers brush against the object but he was just too weak to lift it up. He watched his fingers drop to the floor as his eyes slipped shut.

Peter pulled his car into his normal parking place feeling slightly refreshed. After being at the office for so long he finally decided that he was going to go home for awhile. It was only an hour but he got a home cooked meal and a shower. He felt better than he had in the past few weeks. It was amazing what being at home could do for him.

He had told his team that they were free to go home for the night if they wanted before he left. As far as he knew the only people that were left in the office were Jones, Diana, and Neal. Though by looking around the parking lot he knew that Jones and Diana were gone. That left Neal.

Peter had no idea why he hadn't noticed it before when he was chasing the younger man, but he was a workaholic. If you put a project in front of him than there was nothing that would stop him from getting the answers. He really would have made a great cop if he went down that path.

Taking a deep breath he climbed out of his car getting ready to throw himself back into his work. He only got a few stops in before he head someone clear their throat behind him. Turning around he felt himself groan seeing a cloaked Mozzie standing in the shadows. He really didn't have time to deal with the man.

"Keeping Neal on a short leash tonight, Suit?" the man questioned glaring angrily at Peter, "Need to have someone with a brain solve your cases for you?"

"I told him that he could leave whenever he wanted," Peter responded trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at the man, "As you can see I just got back myself. If he's still up there it's because he decided to stay not because only made him."

"A likely story."

"A truthful story. If you want to see for yourself than come up."

"Ha! Like I would be stupid enough to fall for that!"

"Mozzie, either you're staying here and waiting or you're coming upstairs to get Neal yourself. Pick."

Without waiting for an answer Peter started to make his way to his office. Behind him he could hear the man grumbling to himself as he followed him. He was actually a little surprised that he was coming up, but he never tried to understand Mozzie and Neal's relationship.

As they climbed onto the elevator Peter found himself refusing to look at the other man. He could practically feel him vibrating next to him and he really didn't need to focus on that kind of energy right now. He didn't get why his wife and Neal were so attached to the guy.

The elevator doors opened a second later and Peter couldn't help but say a prayer of thanks. Climbing off he started towards his office only to freeze as he watched Neal's body go completely limp on the ground. For a moment he felt as if he world had stopped before he was running to the younger man's side.

"Neal!" Peter called out dropping his knees checking his pulse only to find it worrying slow and his lips turning blue.

"What happened?" Mozzie questioned his eyes wide as he looked over them, "Neal?"

"Ne's not breaking. Call an ambulance."

Peter turned his full focus to Neal and started to go through everything he had learned in one of the meetings all the agents were forced to go to. He had complained and almost fallen asleep a few times, but now he found himself glad they were mandatory.

"Mozzie!" Peter yelled noticing the man not moving, "Ambulance!"

The older man moved quickly grabbing the phone from Neal's desk and calling for a bus. He had no idea how long it took but soon he was being pushed out of the way as the paramedics rushed to help Neal. He moved so he was standing next to Mozzie and watched as the man was carried away.

It wasn't long before they were alone in the bullpen. He turned to look at the other man ready to ask if he had any idea why something like this would happen to the younger man only to catch the look on his face. He had never seen real emotions on his face and now that he had he wished he hadn't.

"Come on, Mozzie," Peter said softly, "Let's go."

Mozzie didn't say a word as he lead the man to his car and started towards the hospital. The ride was completely silent and that made him even more worried than before. Mozzie was no quiet. Ever. Something that he now regretted ever wishing for.

"Do you want to wait in the car?" Peter questioned after a moment of silence, "I know you don't like hospitals. I could come get you when I have some answers. Or I could, and I can't believe I'm suggesting this, I could drop you off at my place so you're not waiting alone."

"I'm fine," Mozzie glared at him.

"Mozzie."

"It's Neal."

Without saying anything else the man climbed out of the car and started into the hospital. The agent had no idea what was going on in that man's head, but he knew that he was going to find out soon. He just wasn't sure he was going to like the answer he got.

Following the con-man into the hospital Peter found himself walking up to the counter as Mozzie went to the window. A sigh fell from his lips when he was told that someone would be with him as soon as they knew something. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to go back to Mozzie empty handed.

As he started to the man the agent found himself slowing down. He had no idea how to handle the other man on a good day. Today was not going to be a good day. Swallowing roughly he pulled out his phone and called the one person that he knew Mozzie truly liked outside of Neal.

"Hey, Hon," Peter greeted his wife a sad smile on his lips that she couldn't see, "Can you come to the hospital? No, I'm fine. Neal was admitted though… No, we don't have any clue what happened yet… Mozzie's here… Yeah. Thank you… Love you too."

Hanging up the phone Peter looked back at the other man and saw that he hadn't moved. This wasn't like the man. He was never quiet and he was never still. Seeing him like this was almost as scary as seeing Neal lying on the ground of the bullpen.

Sighing he walked over to the window and simply stood there without a word. He wasn't going to even try to comfort the man. It would just end badly for them both. Peter could wait for his wife to get to the hospital. She would know what to say to Mozzie that would comfort without offending.

Even though he knew that Elizabeth was on her way the agent found himself watching the other man out of the corner of his eyes. He was missing something and since he was going to be waiting for who knows how long he needed something to distract his mind from everything else.

Peter knew how the two con-men met so he knew that they had been friends for a long time. He'd go as far to say that they were best friends. Something that was reiterated whenever one of them was in trouble and the other dropped everything they had to help the other and he literally meant everything.

There was no doubt in his mind that if either of them truly wanted to leave the other wouldn't hesitate. It was weird to think, but he knew that Mozzie only stayed around for Neal. Neal was the reason he stayed and he'd be the reason that he left if that time ever came.

It was actually fairly easy to figure out exactly how both of them felt for the other. What Peter didn't know was if it went any further than that. Did they both hold their feelings from each other or if they were hiding their relationship from him.

He didn't know why they'd bother to hide it from him though. They both knew about Diana Christy. They knew that he'd have no problem with it if they were together. Which left them not knowing how the other felt and that was actually a rather sad thought to him.

"Peter," Elizabeth called rushing to him and pulling him into a hug, "How are you, Hon?"

"I'm fine," Peter replied placing a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm more worried about Neal and Mozzie."

"Don't worry about Mozzie. Just find out what happened to Neal."

Before Peter could say anything else his wife was making her way to the con-man. A smile came to his lips as he watched the two. He was glad that he called her. Even if Mozzie didn't want to admit it he needed someone right now. And Peter needed to figure out what happened.

Sending a look to the closed door that Neal had been wheeled through he let out a sigh before taking out his phone again. He needed to call his team and get them to look at the surveillance and see what happened. That really should have been his first thought after he knew Neal was with the doctors.

He had no idea how long he was on the phone with Diana, but when he hung up he felt as if it had been hours. Which was actually possible. At least he thought it was. At this point in time he wasn't sure of anything. All he wanted was to know that his friend was alright. That was all that mattered.

Quietly he made his way to the chairs and sat next to Elizabeth. She reached out and linked their fingers together. Smiling slightly he squeezed her fingers as she and Mozzie lapsed into silence. He was really starting to hate how quiet everything was.

"Family of Neal Caffrey?" a strong voice came causing Peter's head to snap up.

"Yes," the agent greeted standing up with the other two, "Is he alright? What happened?"

"I'm sorry. Is one of you Peter Burke?"

"I am."

"Okay. Mr. Burke..."

"Agent."

"Agent Burke. I'm Dr. Williams. I would like to assure you that right now Mr. Caffrey is in stable condition and he will be making a full recovery. I have to ask though. Is Mr. Caffrey allergic to anything?"

"I don't..."

"Buttermilk and Rohypnol," Mozzie answered his voice void of all emotions.

The three other people turned to the con-man at that. So many questions buzzed through Peter's head as the words sunk in. He wanted to find out exactly the story was behind that knowledge came from. Right now was not the time though. He needed to focus on Neal.

"Alright," Dr. Williams nodded his head while making a note in his file, "I'm going..."

"It's probably buttermilk," Mozzie continued after a moment as if the doctor hadn't spoken, "I haven't seen him when he's had buttermilk, but with Rohypnol he acted… It's not Rohypnol."

Dr. Williams stared at Mozzie for a moment before nodding once more. The group stayed silent waiting to see if he was going to say anymore. When all he did was turn away and go back to sitting down the doctor offered a soft smile.

"It was a very server allergic reaction," Dr. Williams stated after a moment, "He's lucky you found him when you did. Right now he's sleeping peacefully and in a day or two I'd feel comfortable allowing him to leave.

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth questioned worriedly.

"I'll have a nurse come get you once he's settled in his room. Your friend will be okay."

The doctor turned and walked back out of the waiting room leaving them alone. The tension that had been in the room had washed out with the man's news. At least until you looked at Mozzie. Peter was really starting to hate what this was doing to the man.

"He's going to be okay," Elizabeth repeated sitting next to Mozzie, "He's okay."

The older man looked at her with a blank expression causing her to sigh and pull him into a hug. She and Peter shared a look over his head the agent giving her a sad smile. Not for the first time he was sure his wife knew something he didn't.

None of them said another word as they sat there. Nor did they speak when a nurse came to bring them to Neal's room. Even as they took different positions around the hospital room there wasn't a word spoken. It was driving Peter insane.

Blinking his eyes a few times Peter dragged his gaze away from Mozzie and to Neal. To say the younger man looked bad was an understatement. If it wasn't for the machines attached to him the agent might mistake him for being dead. He didn't want to think about that.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he found a message from Diana telling him that they might have something. He opened his mouth to tell the room that he was going to go downstairs and meet up with the woman, but his voice caught in his throat. He didn't want to leave them.

Locking eyes with his wife he lifted his phone knowing he'd get the message. She nodded her head before looking back at Neal. He turned away and left the room before he gave into the urge to stay. He had both Mozzie and Elizabeth. He would be fine.

"Here you go, boss," Diana spoke offering him a coffee as soon as she left the hospital.

"Thanks," Peter sighed before taking a gulp, "What do you have?"

"Neal was alone in the office. He looked as if he was leaving but before he did he grabbed some crackers. It didn't take long before he went down."

"Check the crackers for buttermilk."

"Buttermilk? Wait… Was this just an allergic reaction?"

"It looks that way. Go back to the office and text me if you find the buttermilk."

Nodding her head Diana squeeze his arm before leaving. It was just an allergic reaction. How could something so simple take down someone as powerful as Neal Caffrey? It just didn't make sense. It didn't seem like anything could really tough the man.

Taking a deep breath Peter turned to go back to the hospital and looked up. Now that he was out of the room he didn't want to go back in. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there for his friends, but he didn't want to see Neal like he looked. If the man was awake he'd hate that people saw him like this.

It took longer than he'd like to admit to make his way back up to Neal's room. He could push his feelings away and be there for everyone. By the time he got to the room though he saw his wife standing outside pacing slightly impatiently. He had missed something big.

Before he could question what was going on he heard the raised voice of Mozzie echoed through the closed door. A sad sigh fell from Elizabeth's lips as she moved so she could wrap her arms around her husband. Instantly he held her close kissing the top of her head.

"Neal woke up," Elizabeth explained after a moment.

"And Mozzie started to tell him off?" Peter asked with a shake of his head.

"Only after the doctor said that Neal was okay. He kind of..."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that this will push him to finally tell Neal how he feels?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why they haven't told each other before now."

Elizabeth pulled back and stared at him with a cock of her eyebrow, Okay, so he really was missing something and she had figured out. That wasn't really all that surprising. She was better at reading personal emotions than he was. She also talked to Mozzie more.

"Just tell me," Peter sighed with a smirk.

"Mozzie and Neal both know how they feel," Elizabeth stated after a moment, "But they realized that while Kate was alive. They had to push those feeling away so they didn't ruin everything."

"Neal could have left Kate."

"He's the one that brought her into their life style. He felt guilty just leaving her."

"So he stayed with the woman even though he was in love with someone else? How does that make sure?"

"It's Neal."

Peter nodded his head pulling her back to his chest. There were points in time that he wondered if Neal's life would be easier if he and Mozzie weren't so close, but he always dismissed that thought. They might not be good for each other but them being separate would be worse.

As they stood there the door to Neal's room opened and Mozzie walked out. He refused to look at either of them as he left. A rock sat in Peter's stomach as he let go of Elizabeth and went into the hospital room.

Laying in the bed Neal looked so much younger than he was. Almost instantly Elizabeth was by his side holding his hand. He looked heartbroken and all the agent wanted to do was pull him into a hug. That or find Mozzie and force them to talk about everything.

"Neal?" Elizabeth questioned her voice soft and full of concern.

"I can't betray her," Neal whispered his voice cracking as he held back tears, "I can't betray Kate."


End file.
